ncdfandomcom-20200213-history
Suggested Sessions (you would like to present or attend)
Separating services from housing: A SWOT Analysis – Strengths, Weaknesses, Opportunities, and Threats Proposed by Karen B. Driver, LCSW This will be a dialogue about making the dream of belonging in a community come true. We will discuss what policies and mindsets must be changed in order for people with disabilities to experience the true freedom of everyday decision-making . . their basic Human Right. We will discuss the benefits of everyone owning/renting their own home as it relates to: * Stability * Social Capital * Asset Building * Quality of Life * Health * Human Rights The SWOT Analysis will guide the dialogue through to final recommendations to the National Council on Disability. Suggested Sessions (you would like to present or attend) What sessions do you want to offer, collaborate on, attend? Please include your name, and put new entries at the top of the page. If you see something that appeals to you, leave a comment so the organizer knows you're interested, or add +1 as a thumbs-up. We'll create the session schedule collaboratively on Friday evening, but this is the place to put forth ideas, find collaborators, and request sessions you want someone else to lead. Updated information May 1, 2014 We're looking forward to engaging with everyone Sunday, May 4 - Tuesday, May 6. Here's a sampling of some of the possible discussion topics that have been identified so far: social media, autonomous vehicles, housing options, disability history, creating access through improved indoor environmental quality, performance arts, documentary films, disability protests in the modern age, emergency planning, transportation, international exchange, future of inclusive international development, policy issues in disability services, aging, mental health and young people with disabilities, employment, college to career transitions, making data relevant ... and so many more!! UPDATED INFORMATION 4/8/14: Dear Potential NCD Discussion Leaders, Thank you so much for registering to help lead a dialogue during the upcoming National Council on Disability conference: "Sharing Great Ideas". We are very excited to learn more about you and your proposed topic and to assist you in making preparations. The sessions will run for 50 minutes each, commencing at 9 a.m. on Monday morning until noon, and recommencing again at 1:30 until 4:30 p.m. on Monday, with sessions on Tuesday morning from 8:30 a.m. to 10:30 a.m. The sessions will last 50 minutes, allowing 10 minutes for changeover to the next scheduled session or event. We will have CART and ASL interpreters available, and have the capacity to run as many as 4 sessions in each one hour time slot. The sessions will all take place on site at the Ed Roberts campus, in conference rooms that contain A/V capability and microphones. Restrooms and refreshments are also available a few steps from each of the conference rooms. Please advise us if you have any special accommodation needs. The discussions sessions will be scheduled Sunday evening, after the dance performance and the IgniteAbility! presentations. At that time, we will gather all the participants in the atrium of the Ed Roberts Campus, and call for you to declare your intent, introduce yourself, state the name of your proposed session. We will then place your session in a 'slot', designating a date (Monday daytime or Tuesday morning), conference room and time. We will publish the full schedule to all participants via our Wickia site. If your session overlaps in substance with another registrant, we may ask that you combine discussions with others who wish to present on the same or related topic, but thus far, we have not seen much overlap in intended topics for presentation. If you need to schedule your session at a particular time or date, please let us know immediately, and we will endeavor to accommodate your schedule. As this is a very organic organization of the conference, we appreciate your flexibility to the extent possible, but we do understand that your time is very valuable, and we will do our best to work with everyone to make the schedule flow efficiently. We strongly encourage you to widely attend the other sessions that will be going on during the conference, including some that you might not usually consider. We are very hopeful that the NCD and our federal partners will take guidance from the dialogues to help shape federal policy for the disability community, and are eager to listen and engage with everyone who attends. On Tuesday morning, at 11 a.m., the entire group will gather with the full NCD Council to hear bullet point recommendations from a representative of each dialogue. If you cannot attend this session, we encourage you to provide a recommendation to me, or to Kathy Kerr-Schochet so that we may include the results of your dialogue in the overall summary and conclusions of the conference. All participants are invited to stay and participate in the NCD Council Quarterly meeting that will take place on Tuesday afternoon. We look forward to assisting you with any questions that you may have. Please contact Kathleen Kerr-Schochet or Janice Lehrer-Stein for any questions: Email: kkerrsch@gmail.com Email: JLehrer-Stein@ncd.gov Thank you again for your eagerness to engage with us. We can't wait to meet you! Janice Lehrer-Stein, NCD Council Member Health Care Delivery for Adults with Developmental Disabilities: Opportunities and Challenges proposed by Clarissa Kripke, MD, FAAFP Health care for people with developmental disabilities is interdisciplinary, team-based care with patients and caregivers at the center of the team. People with developmental disabilities have identified many barriers to accessing the health care. We need: *clinicians with experience and expertise *trained clinic staff *health education *support navigating the health care and insurance systems *alternative formats for patient materials *support for decision-making and communication *flexible scheduling *accessible medical equipment *specialized transportation or home care *coordination with other agencies and services *collaboration with families and direct care professionals This session will start with a brief overview of the problems. The the focus of the discussion will be on solutions. What models of health care delivery are working? What state and federal policy do we need to build capacity? Orphan Medical Devices: Help Envision a Policy Approach Proposed by Jonathan Kuniholm Significant problems for insignificant numbers of people remain in significant numbers. These “medical orphans” have been targets for policy encouraging drug development, with limited success. Where those who suffer from rare medical conditions are orphaned for want of a medical device, we have yet to see a policy solution. I would like propose (and solicit) a slew of ways that governments, corporations and individuals might help to create an environment where solutions to such problems might be more likely, or even inevitable, through a spectrum of measures of varying degrees of difficulty. I invite you to help me add to this list, and to help us all to a future where these measures make competition for solutions to these neglected problems as fierce as it is for smartphones and automobiles. Let's create a roadmap for a medical device law that might change the face of innovation for these underserved communities. +1 Jonathan Kuniholm (Demonstrating how to express your interest in someone else's session) Category:College to Career Transitions for Students with Disabilities: The Problem, Models and Collaboratives Category:Career ACCESS: Empowering SSI Youth Category:Mentoring Programs that Make a Difference